Volumeters and flow meters have been known heretofore in many different configurations. However, the dosing and metering of very small volumes raises still considerable difficulties. This problem is particularly encountered in liquid chromatography.
The present invention provides a device capable of measuring very small volumes and/or volume differences with exactitude and high resolving power. Apart from offering high exactitude, the device of the invention is of very simple design and can be easily integrated into a flow-metering system.
The volumeter according to a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a metering chamber for the volume to be measured. Another chamber is separated from the metering chamber by a resilient diaphragm and forms an electric capacitor. The capacitance of this capacitor is changed in accordance to deviations of the diaphragm from its true position.